callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt
Verrückt (German for crazy or insane), also known as Zombie Verrückt, Asylum, or Zombie Asylum, is one of the maps available in the first Call of Duty: World at War map pack, the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''as well as the Zombies Chronicles map pack for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is also available in the Call of Duty: Black Ops Rezurrection map pack, as well as on iOS, where it was released on February 11th, 2009. It is the second installment of the Zombies mode, and takes place in the Wittenau Sanatorium, located in Berlin, Germany. A remastered version of the map is available in the Zombies Chronicles map pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, along with seven other classic maps. A fractured portion of the map appears in Revelations along with some other classic maps. Overview "Tank" Dempsey, John "Banana", Smokey and a fourth marine arrived at Group 935's Asylum Facility located at the Witteanu Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany in 1945 to extract American spy Peter McCain to safety. They find it overrun by zombies, and try fight off the horde as long as they can. In World at War, the players are the Marines, while in Black Ops and Black Ops III they are the Ultimis crew, who were first seen in the World at War version of Shi No Numa. Gameplay Verrückt is much larger than Nacht der Untoten, having more than twice the rooms, and features many more weapons and utilities. The most prominent features are the Perk-a-Cola machines, which mirror different multiplayer Perks, and the Power Switch. Another feature is the Electro-Shock Defenses. Unlike any other Zombies map, Verrückt has two spawn areas, which are separated by an electric door. The door will only open if the Power Switch is activated. The map is more close quarters than Nacht der Untoten was, having many short hallways and narrow staircases. Zombie Behavior In the World at War version, Zombies in this map are much more aggressive than in Nacht der Untoten. Unlike the predecessor map, zombies are now able to attack players through the barriers, and will continue to do so in all maps after this one. Zombies in this map are also much faster than other maps, as well as smarter. Zombies can easily overrun players if they don't sprint with a pistol, submachine gun, or shotgun. Furthermore, the player will be downed in two swipes from a zombie, unless they have acquired Juggernog. Crawlers move quickly as well. Lastly, zombies are more likely to "double hit" the player than in Nacht der Untoten, making a zombie that gets close much more dangerous. Features Verrückt returns many of the features from Nacht der Untoten, as well as the debut of many others, which have been commonly found in other maps. The Power Switch The Power Switch is a utility which can be found on the opposite side of the spawn rooms. It is free, and when activated, it will power many other utilities on the map including the Perk-a-Cola machines and Electro-Shock Defenses. In addition, once the power has been turned on, the electric door between the spawns will open, enabling movement between the two rooms and players to be reunited. As a cosmetic effect, lights around the map will also turn on. Perk-a-Colas Perk-a-Colas are soda machines found throughout the map. When bought, the player will undergo a motion of drinking a bottle of soda. They grant the player a special ability, and those effects will mirror that of a multiplayer perk from World at War to an extent. Verrückt debuted four Perk-a-Colas. They are: #Juggernog, which increases the players health to 250, allowing them to survive five hits from zombies as opposed to two without Juggernog. It is based on Juggernaut. It is the second most expensive of the four perks, at 2500 points. #Quick Revive, which halves the time it takes to revive a player. It resembles Second Chance, as the player revives allies at a fast rate similarly to in multiplayer. It is the cheapest perk available, at 1500 points (500 on solo of Black Ops). On the single player of World at War, there is no effect whatsoever, except for the loss of the player's 1500 points. #Speed Cola, which decreases the player's reload time and allows them to board up barriers faster. It mirrors Sleight of Hand. It is the most expensive of the four perks, costing 3000 points. #Double Tap Root Beer, which increases the player's weapons' rate of fires by 33%. It directly mimics the multiplayer perk Double Tap. It costs 2000 points to purchase. In addition, Mule Kick appears on the Black Ops version of the map, similar to in Nacht der Untoten, where it costs 4000 points to purchase. Also, In Black Ops 3, Double Tap is Replaced with Double Tap 2.0. Electro-Shock Defenses The Electro-Shock Defenses are the first trap that appeared in zombies. There are several of them scattered throughout the map, where they are located in doorways and choke points. The cost of them is 1000 points per use. The trap will not grant the player any points, and as such should sparingly be used to reload, revive, and regroup. After use, the Electro-Shock Defense will have to cooldown before another use. Players without Juggernog will be instantly downed when they try to go through, while players with Juggernog can survive four "hits". They are rendered unusable until the power is turned on. There is a brief second where zombies can still attack players after the zombies have gone through the electric barrier before they die. Weapons All of the weapons from Nacht der Untoten return in Verrückt, as well as several other weapons. These include the Bouncing Betties, PPSh-41, STG-44, MP40. The PPSh-41 is only available in the Mystery Box, while all of the others can be found on the walls additionally. Unlike in Nacht der Untoten, the Mystery Box can move if it is used so many times. When it is going to move, the player who rolls the box will obtain a Teddy Bear, which they can't pick-up. The Mystery Box will then vanish, being replaced by a half-buried box and a pile of dirt. All possible box spawns are marked in a similar manner. The current location of the box is not marked by a light or by other indicators; however, unlike in subsequent maps, the box moves around the map in a predictable pattern and cannot move into locations that haven't been unlocked. The box always starts in the power room. Rooms In three or four player co-op, the players will spawn in two different rooms separated by a closed electric door. It can only be opened after the power has been turned on. When there are only three players, the lone player will spawn at the German side, which has fewer doors to open to get to the Power room. On four players, it will be split even. The door is bullet proof, however, there is a window that stielhandgranates can be thrown through to aid the other players. There is a location along the door that downed players on the other side can be revived through as well (confirmed on Black Ops). Weapon Placement The two sides of the entire building are centered around having German weapons on one side and American weapons on the other side. The American weapons and its German counterpart are the Springfield and Kar98k, M1 Garand and Gewehr 43, Thompson and MP40, and the BAR and STG-44. The only weapons that don't follow this pattern are the Bouncing Betties, M1897 Trench Gun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, and Stielhandgranates, due to them not having any counterparts in the game. Besides the weapons' locations following based on faction, they are also based on weapon type. For example, if one room has a bolt-action rifle, then its opposite room will also have a bolt-action rifle. German (Left) Spawn Room The left spawn room has four barriers. Besides the electronic door, there is only one other barricade that can be opened. There is a Mystery Box spawn located here, right next to Juggernog. Weapons Available: *Kar98k - 200 points *Gewehr 43 - 600 points *Stielhandgranates (4) - 250 points Perk-a-Colas Available: *Juggernog - Located in the small room with the Gewehr 43. Unlocks: *Left Balcony - 1000 points Left Balcony The left balcony is the next room from the left spawn. There are three weapons, a Perk-a-Cola, and two Electro-Shock Defenses. There is one barrier at the end of the hallways, as well as a wall barrier located right of the player after they go up the staircase. The Mystery Box spawn is right next to this barrier. Weapons Available: *MP40 - 1000 points *Double-Barreled Shotgun - 1200 points *Bouncing Betties x2 - 1000 points Perk-a-Colas Available: *Double Tap Root Beer - On the left hallway next to the Bouncing Betties. Unlocks: *Left Upstairs - 750 points Left Upstairs The Left Upstairs is the last room until the players from the German side can access the power room and switch. There are two windows, one directly in front of the previous door opened, and another at the end of the hallway. There is a Mystery Box spawn point next to the power room door. There is also the toilet for the musical Easter egg in this room. Weapons Available: *STG-44 - 1200 points *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 points Unlocks: *Power Room - 1000 points American (Right) Spawn Room The Right Spawn Room has only three barriers in contrast to the left's four. However, there are two doors that lead away from the room. There is no Mystery Box spawn in here. Weapons Available: *Springfield - 200 points (World at War) *Kar98k - 200 points (Black Ops) *M1 Garand - 600 points Perk-a-Colas Available: *Quick Revive - Near the Right Hallway door. Unlocks: *Right Back Room - 750 points *Right Hallway - 750 points Right Back Room There are no barriers and no other available doors in this room. It is a dead end with only a single weapon available. Thus, the door is less useful, as it doesn't take the player physically closer to the power room. Weapons Available: *BAR+Bipod - 2500 points Right Hallway The Right Hallway was two window barriers, as well as a wall. There is a staircase at the end of the hallway that has a sofa barricade halfway up. The Mystery Box spawn point for this room is directly in front of where the player opens up the previous door. There are three weapons in this room. Weapons Available: *Thompson - 1200 points *Double-Barreled Shotgun - 1200 points *Stielhandgranates (4) - 250 points Perk-a-Colas Available: *Mule Kick - Left of the staircase at the end of the hallway. (Black Ops only) Unlocks: *Right Balcony - 1000 points Right Balcony The right balcony has only three barriers in it. In addition, there are two Electric-Shock Defenses here. There are three weapons in this room, but no box spawn. Weapons Available: *M1897 Trench Gun - 1500 points *BAR+Bipod - 2500 points *Bouncing Betties x2 - 1000 points Unlocks: *Right Upstairs - 750 points Right Upstairs The Right upstairs has only a single barrier. In this small room, there are only two weapons and a Perk-a-Cola. Weapons Available: *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip - 1200 points *Stielhandgranates (4) - 250 points Perk-a-Colas Available: *Speed Cola - In front of the player after they open the door. Unlocks: *Kitchen - 1000 points Kitchen The kitchen has no weapons available. There is only the door to the power room and the right upstairs (if coming from the power room). There is one barrier here. Unlocks: *Power Room Power Room The Power Room is a small area, with its two utilities and single barrier. The barrier is a huge choke point due to it being down a dead end staircase. Weapons Available: *Initial Mystery Box Spawn - 950 points Utilities: *Power Switch - Opens the electronic door, and allows usage of electro-shock defenses and Perk-a-Colas. Weapons Mystery Box Weapons Console Commands Perk-a-Cola Machines Easter Eggs There are several minor Easter eggs that can be found around Verrückt. Radios There are several radios hidden throughout the map. In World at War the radios aren't interactive, in Black Ops, however, at least one of them is. It is on a desk, visible from a window on the balcony of the American side. When shot, it will play music from campaign, much like the one in Nacht der Untoten. Musical Easter Egg The musical Easter egg Lullaby for a Dead Man, by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman, can be activated on this map. The song will start once the player flushes the left most toilet in the left upstairs three times. The song is very quiet however, as it is coded as a sound effect instead of music. There also is an interactive spot on an operating table by the Juggernog machine. To activate it, the player will need to press the action button while crouched next to a valve under the table. Once done, it will make a drill sound and man can be heard screaming in the distance. Call of Duty: Black Ops Verrückt is available via the Prestige and Hardened Editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops and the Rezurrection map pack. The biggest change is that the Cold War era weapons can be accessed from the Mystery Box. Another, much smaller change is the Springfield is replaced by the Kar98k, and that the Winter's Howl and Monkey Bombs are also available in the Mystery Box. The zombie models used are those from Kino der Toten. The original models were not reused. This is standard with all of the Classic maps including Shi No Numa, although a different uniform was given in that instance. Another notable difference is that the player can either be Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, or Tank Dempsey, instead of one of the four Marines. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Verrückt returns as a segment in Revelations, containing the entire American side of the map alongside other past Zombies maps in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Several parts of previous maps are seen floating in space due to the devastation caused by the Shadow Man in the intro cinematic. Verrückt can be accessed from Kino der Toten and Mob of the Dead. It can also be accessed through Nacht der Untoten after overriding Verrückt's Corruption Engine. A remastered variant of Verrückt is available on Call of Duty: Black Ops III if the player has purchased the Zombies Chronicles map pack. The map has been designed to look very high quality while still maintaining the look and feel of the original. Differences include new better Zombies artificial intelligence, and futuristic Black Ops III-era weapons are now available in the Mystery Box and the walls instead of the World War II weapons (although some do return in the box), as well as the Monkey Bombs, Ray Gun Mark II, and Wunderwaffe DG-2, replacing the Winter's Howl from the Black Ops version. The characters are once again the Ultimis versions of "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen instead of the unidentified Marines. Gallery Verruct Power Switch.jpg|The Power Switch seen in Verrückt. Braaains... Verruckt trailer WaW.png|First person view from a zombie's perspective, as seen in the trailer. The weapon it uses is BRAAAINS.... A Marine In Verruckt.jpg|A Marine in Verrückt. Asylum rezurrection BO.png|In Zombie Labs. Note the Skorpion, which isn't available in-game. Verrükt Loading Screen.png|Loading screen in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Verruckt_Room_1_Revelations_BO3.png|Verrückt in Revelations. Verruckt_Room_2_Revelations_BO3.png|Another shot of Verrückt in Revelations. Verruckt_Room_3_Revelations_BO3.png|A room in Verrückt that could not be accessed earlier. Verrückt History BO3.jpg|Treyarch's official tweet on Verrückt's background. Verrückt Loading Screen BO3.png|Verrückt's loading screen in Black Ops III. Verrückt View BO3.png|Promotional image used for the Zombies Chronicles DLC showcase of the map. Quotes Radio Messages Trivia Videos Verrückt Trailer 1|The first trailer. Call of Duty World at War "Just the Beginning" Verruckt Trailer (Official HD)|The second trailer. Call of Duty Black Ops - Verruckt loading screen nazi zombies Kevin Sherwood|Loading screen music in Call of Duty: Black Ops. World at War Zombies Verrückt gameplay part 1|''Call of Duty: World at War'' gameplay. COD Black Ops Classic Zombies Verruckt Gameplay|''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' gameplay. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps